Eomma, I Love You
by mingpouty
Summary: Kisah cinta terlarang antara ibu dan anak. / "Appa mu tak pernah menyentuh eomma setelah malam nista itu. Appa mu hanya mencintai kekasihnya itu, ia tak pernah mencintai eomma, Kyu." / "Mungkin aku sudah gila karena mencintai ibu ku sendiri." / KYUMIN FANFICTION! ONESHOOT! Warning: Incest, NC! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! JOYER, MIND TO RnR?


**Eomma, I Love You**

**.**

**Author : Debby**

**.**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**Genre : Romance –maybe- Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**Lenght : Oneshoot**

**.**

**Disclaimer : all cast belong to God and themselves, tapi FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya.**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI, Incest, FAILED NC! Typo(s), Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO PLAGIAT!**

.

.

.

.

BRAK.. PRANG...

.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya ketika ia mendengar suara kebisingan yang berasal dari kamar orang tua yang sudah 17 tahun merawatnya. Ah mungkin hanya satu sosok yang merawatnya selama ini.

"Aku sudah cukup sabar menghadapi mu, Ming. Sekarang jangan pernah kau ikut campur lagi urusan ku. Karena kau tak berhak!"

"Tapi aku istri mu, Siwon-ah. Aku berhak menegur suami ku ketika aku memergokinya tengah berselingkuh."

"Cih.. sadarlah Lee Sungmin. Aku tak pernah menginginkan pernikahan ini. Kau pun tahu aku hanya mencintai Bummie dan soal kau hamil.. itu hanya kesalahan ku! Saat itu aku tengah mabuk."

.

"Hiks.."

.

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika ia mendengar samar suara isakan yang keluar dari orang yang ia panggil _'Eomma'_

"Mulai sekarang jangan pernah mengganggu hidup ku lagi. Aku ingin bahagia bersama orang yang aku cintai. Bukan dengan namja jalang seperti mu, Lee Sungmin."

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata nya sejenak ketika mendengar kata-kata kasar yang dilayangkan sang _appa_ untuk _eomma_ yang telah melahirkannya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya. Beberapa detik kemudian munculah seorang pria bertubuh _atletis_ yang keluar dari kamar tersebut sambil membawa koper besar hitam miliknya.

"_Appa_, mau pergi kemana? Hari sudah malam dan –Kyuhyun menatap koper besar yang berada digenggaman sang ayah- untuk apa _appa_ membawa koper sebesar itu?" Kyuhyun mulai membuka suara walaupun ia sudah tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Pergi dari kehidupan memuakan ini. Dan kau, katakan kepada _eomma_ mu supaya tidak mencari ku." Setelah mengatakan kalimat cukup membuat hati Kyuhyun berdecit sakit, Siwon berjalan menuju pintu berbahan kayu klasik yang terkesan mahal, membuka pintu itu dan menutupnya dengan keras.

.

BLAM...

.

.

Setelah pintu itu tertutup dan menelan bayangan Siwon, Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar orang tua nya dan menemukan sosok rapuh yang tengah bersandar di punggung ranjang dengan tangan yang menutupi wajah cantik sosok itu –yang Kyuhyun yakini telah dipenuhi air mata- dengan bahu yang bergetar.

.

"_Eomma_"

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat ke sosok yang ia panggil _eomma_ dan mendudukan dirinya disamping sang _eomma_ yang tengah mengusap air mata yang sejak tadi mengalir dari _foxy_ indah sambil mengukir senyum pedih ke arah Kyuhyun.

"_Waeyo_ Kyu? Ah k-kenapa kau belum tidur? Bukan kah besok kau harus mengikuti test masuk universitas?" Dengan tetap mengukir senyum yang dipaksakan, Sungmin berbicara sambil mengusap kepala sang anak yang tengah memperhatikannya.

.

.

GREP..

.

Sosok tampan yang berstatus anak dari seorang Choi Siwon dan Lee Sungmin itu tengah memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya, mengusap sayang punggung orang yang selama ini ia sayangi dan mulai menenangkan sang _eomma_ dengan kata-katanya.

"Uljima _eomma_... jangan menangis lagi.. dan jangan mengukir senyum memilukan itu lagi didepanku. Aku benar-benar membenci nya."

Kekehan bercampur isakan kecil terdengar dari sosok mungil didekapan Kyuhyun ini. Sungmin membalas pelukan sang anak dan mulai terisak lagi seperti sebelumnya. Bahunya bergetar hebat yang menandakan kalau namja yang telah memasuki usia kepala tiga ini tengah merasa tertekan seperti biasanya.

"_Eomma_ tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, Kyu. Seharusnya eomma tahu kalau appa mu memang tidak menginginkan eomma sejak awal.. hiks.." Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada tubuh sang anak ketika mengingat-ingat bagaimana sikap Siwon selama ini kepada dirinya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengarkan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir ber-_Shape M_ milik _eomma_ yang selama ini ia cintai dalam diam dengan telapak tangan yang mengelus sayang rambut sang _eomma._

"_Appa_ mu tak pernah menyentuh _eomma_ setelah malam nista itu. _Appa_ mu hanya mencintai kekasihnya itu, ia tak pernah mencintai _eomma_, Kyu." Tangis sungmin makin terdengar memilukan di telinga Kyuhyun. _Namja_ pencinta _game_ itu memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah tidak tahan harus mendengar isakan sang eomma setiap malamnya hanya karena sang _appa_ yang memang tak pernah mencintai orang didalam dekapannya ini.

"_Aku harus mengatakannya sekarang. Aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi." Batin Kyuhyun_.. Lelaki tampan itu mulai membuka matanya yang tadinya terpejam dan menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak. Lalu Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dengan Sungmin dan menatap wajah sang _eomma intens_.

.

_Namja_ yang mempunyai wajah tidak sesuai umur itu hanya bisa mengerjap pelan sambil mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi gembulnya lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang bengkak berkaca-kaca, hidung yang kembang-kempis dan wajah yang memerah akibat tangisan tadi. Tidak biasa-biasanya sang anak melepas pelukan mereka secara sepihak (?)

_._

Merasa terus diperhatikan, Sungmin mulai membuka suara serak –khas seorang sehabis menangis- "_W-waeyo_ Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak kala suara lembut sang _eomma _memenuhi indra pendengarnya. Dengan gerakan perlahan Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh lelaki yang tujuh belas tahun ini menjadi _eomma_nya ke ranjang yang sekarang tengah ia duduki, lalu namja berwajah stoic itu mulai menindih tubuh sang _eomma_ yang lebih kecil darinya dan kembali memandang _intens eomma_ imut nya ini dengan ibu jari yang sesekali mengusap bekas lelehan air mata di pipi _chubby_ Sungmin.

.

.

Sungmin hanya bisa memandang gerak-gerik yang dilakukan oleh sang anak. Entah sadar atau tidak, Sungmin mulai membalas perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya. _Namja_ bergigi kelinci itu mengelus pelan pipi anak yang selama ini ia sayangi sepenuh hati sambil bergumam dalam hati _"Kenapa anak ini tampan sekali? Pantas saja begitu banyak wanita yang menggilainya. Coba saja anak ini yang menjadi suami ku. Pasti aku akan-"_ Sungmin terkekeh pelan di sela fantasi yang menurut nya gila sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Eomma._." Suara bass milik sang anak membuat Sungmin kembali ke 'dunia nyata' dan mulai tersenyum. Menampakan gigi putih indah yang mampu membuat lawan bicaranya tersenyum singkat lalu kembali memperlihatkan raut serius nya.

Sungmin hanya bergumam menjawab panggilan sang anak sambil mengusap sayang surai coklat milik Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ yang sudah memiliki gelar salah satu _Gamer termuda di Korea Selatan_ itu berdehem sebentar lalu mengecup singkat bibir _shape M_ milik Sungmin yang membuat sang empu bibir tersentak kaget. Pasal nya Kyuhyun memang sering mencium nya. Tapi untuk di bibir... ini baru pertama kali anak kandung laki-laki nya melakukan hal tersebut.

"K-Kyu-"

Kyuhyun segera memotong perkataan sang ibu dengan kalimat yang cukup membuat Sungmin kaget "Ming, apakah kau sadar kalau selama ini aku selalu memperhatikan mu?" Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Ia begitu kaget dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Anak nya memanggil namanya dengan sebutan 'MING?' apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"Kau tidak tahu karena selama ini aku menyimpan prasaan ini dengan rapat. Hati ku ikut sakit saat melihat mu tengah malam sedang menangis karena lelaki biadab yang bahkan tak pernah mencintai mu, Sayang." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya meraba tubuh montok ibu nya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pancaran yang sulit Sungmin artikan. Lelaki berwajah stoic itu mengelus sayang pipi Sungmin sambil berujar lagi "Mungkin aku sudah gila karena mencintai ibu ku sendiri."

Sungmin mengeritkan dahi nya sehingga membuat urat-urat di wajah cantik nya terlihat samar. Lalu ia menghentakan tangan besar Kyuhyun dan mulai membuka suara "_Mwo?_ Kau mencintai ku? Aku adalah ibu yang melahirkan mu, Kyu. Kau hanya menyangi ku sebagai seorang _eomma_. Bukan mencintai ku sebagai pasangan."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan menangkup pipi Sungmin. Seraya mengelus pipi gembul sang _Eomma_, _namja_ tampan itu berujar "Aniya.. aku mencintai mu sebagai lelaki normal yang mencintai pasangannya. Bukan prasaan anak yang menyangi _eomma_ mereka. Tetapi Choi Kyuhyun mencintai Lee Sungmin sebagai lelaki yang beranjak dewasa mencintai orang yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya."

.

Sepasang _foxy eyes_ indah terliat mengeluarkan lelehan air mata. Pemilik mata indah itu menggeleng tak percaya mendengar pengakuan sang anak. Ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Anak yang selama ini menjadi satu-satunya orang yang membuat ia bertahan di kehidupan memuakan ini mencintainya sebagai seorang pria? Masalah apa lagi yang Tuhan berikan untuk nya? Sehingga ia harus mendengar pengakuan yang ia anggap dosa besar dari anak nya sendiri.

"hiks.. ini tak boleh terjadi, Kyu. Kau pasti salah mengartikan kasih sayang mu padaku. Aku ini _eomma_ yang melahirkan mu. Tidak seharusnya kau mencintai ku sebagai seorangg pria. "

"Tidak _eomma_.. aku benar-benar mencintai mu_, eomma_. Bukan hanya menyayangi mu sebagai _eomma_ ku. Tetapi aku juga mencintai mu. Amat sangat mencintai mu" terlihat jelas pancaran serius di dalam mata Kyuhyun. Sungmin bisa melihat kalau Kyuhyun sedang meyakinkannya dengan tatapan tersebut. Seakan terhipnotis dengan pancaran yang terkuar dari mata sang anak, Sungmin merasakan hatinya sedikit bergetar ketika mendengar pengakuan sang anak dan pancaran ketulusan yang keluar dari mata Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. tapi ini semua tidak benar.. Aku-" ucapan Sungmin berhenti ketika bibir lelaki yang sedang menindihnya ini mulai melumat bibir _shape M_ miliknya pelan. "Mmh.." Sungmin melotokan matanya ketika ia mulai tersadar kala tangan sang anak mulai membuka kancing piyama tidurnya satu persatu. Sambil berusaha melepaskan tautan bibir sang anak, Sungmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. Berusaha untuk mengentikan aksi sang anak yang tidak benar ini.

.

.

PLAK..

.

Sungmin menampar keras pipi Kyuhyun sehingga terlihat jelas cetakan tangan Sungmin di pipi pucat sang anak. Membuat tautan bibirnya dan bibir Kyuhyun terlepas.

"KYUHYUN! Ini tidak benar! Kau tidak boleh begini! Kau itu anak ku! Tuhan juga akan marah kalau kau begini!" Sungmin mengangkat tangannya lagi berniat menampar lagi wajah sang anak tapi tangan sungmin berhenti ketika ada tangan lain yang menahan tangannya.

"Apa kau tak bisa melihat ketulusan di mata ini, _Eomma_? Aku yakin kalau prasaan yang sudah lama kutanam untuk mu adalah prasaan cinta." Kyuhyun menunduk sekilas lalu menatap lagi mata sang eomma dengan pandangan dingin.

Sungmin tersentak kala mata nya menangkap obisian milik sang anak yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Seperti ada sosok lain di mata itu. Tatapan itu bukan tatapan yang biasa ia terima dari sang anak yang selama tujuh belas tahun ini ia rawat.

"K-Kyu.."

"Aku bahkan menggunakan tubuh telanjang mu sebagai fantasi liar ku,_ eomma_.. Itu pertanda kalau aku memang mencintai mu layaknya seorang pria. Karena hanya dengan membayangkan tubuh _naked_ mu, penis ku akan menegang dengan sendirinya."

.

Sungmin menganga mendengar pengakuan sang anak. Tiba-tiba pipi mulusnya menampakan semburat merah yang membuat wajahnya menjadi semakin lucu dengan semburat merah tersebut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil ketika melihat wajah sang eomma yang tengah 'blushing' mendengar _dirty word_ yang keluar dari bibirnya. _Namja_ pembenci sayuran itu memulai lagi aksi _'membuka piyama sang eomma'_ dan senyumnya semakin lebar karena sang _eomma_ tidak berusaha untuk menghentikan lagi aksi mesumnya. Malah makin terlihat jelas warna merah muda menghiasi pipi mulus orang yang sangat ia cintai ini.

.

Sungmin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada diri sendiri. Kenapa ia tidak berusaha menghentikan perbuatan sang anak yang tengah melecehkannya setelah ia mendengar kata-kata nakal yang anaknya layangkan untuk dirinya? Malah ia merasakan dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Seumur hidup ia tak pernah mendengar kata cinta yang tulus seperti yang Kyuhyun katakan untuk dirinya. Masa kecil yang suram di panti asuhan dan di perkosa oleh pria mabuk di usianya yang masih belia –lima belas tahun- bukan hanya itu saja cobaan yang Tuhan berikan kepadanya. Tepat sebulan setelah ia di perkosa dengan pria mabuk yang ternyata salah satu anak konglomerat di Korea selatan, Sungmin menemukan diri nya tengah hamil anak dari lelaki tersebut. Cemoohan orang-orang di panti asuhan yang selama itu ia tinggalin membuat diri nya tak tahan dengan kehidupan yang ia jalani. Untung Choi Siwon –pria pelaku pemerkosaan itu- berbaik hati untuk menikahi nya. Walaupun ia tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan yang orang lain eluh-eluhkan setelah menjadi istri seorang pengusaha tampan berrnama Choi Siwon. Perbuatan tidak menyengkan selalu ia terima dari Siwon selama ia menjadi istri lelaki berlesung pipi indah itu. Lalu sekarang ada lelaki yang menyatakan dan menawarkan cinta tulusnya kepada sungmin? Haruskah ia menerima cinta dari orang yang tengah menindihnya ini? Sekalipun lelaki ini adalah anaknya sendiri? Anak yang ia lahirkan sendiri dari rahim nya.

.

.

"Ming"

Suara bass Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. Ia melihat tubuh bagian depannya terekpos bebas memperlihatkan kedua nipple _merah_ muda miliknya yang sedikit menegang. Sungmin merasakan wajahnya semakin panas. Ia tahu bahwa wajah putih miliknya sudah berubah warna menjadi merah muda. Entah sejak kapan anak nya ini membuka habis kancing piyama yang ia pakai.

"Enghh~" Sungmin melenguh tertahan saat tangan Kyuhyun tengah meremas dada berisi miliknya. Sambil terus memandang wajah tampan sang anak, Sungmin membantu pergerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang makin intens meremas dadanya. Dengan bertumpu pada tangan sang anak, Sungmin mulai meremas tangan Kyuhyun sehingga sentuhan di dada miliknya semakin terasa.

Kyuhyun menampakan _smirk_ andalan yang mampu membuat wanita manapun tergila-gila padanya lalu mulai melumat pelan bibir yang selama ini menjadi bahan fantasinya. Dengan tangan yang terus meremas dada montok sang _eomma_.

Entahlah.. sepertinya pasangan ibu dan anak ini sudah tidak ingat lagi kalau hal yang tengah mereka lakukan ini adalah sebuah dosa besar.

"Angh.. Mhh.. Kyuhh" lenguhan yang semula bagai penolakan itu mulai mengalun indah seperti nada kenikmatan yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin yang tengah di lumat ganas oleh orang yang berstatus sebagai anak kandungnya.

Kyuhyun memasukan lidahnya ketika Sungmin membuka kedua belah bibirnya yang barusan ia gigit. Namja berwajah _stoic_ itu menulusupkan lidah nakal nya ke rongga hangat nan basah milik sungmin, mengeksprlorasi gua basah itu dan menghisap semua _saliva_ yang berada di dalam mulut sang _eomma_.

.

"Oumhh Kyuhh.." Sungmin melingkarkan kedua lengannya kebelakang kepala Kyuhyun dan meremas gemas surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun saat ia merasakan betapa memabukan ciuman yang ia lakukan dengan sang anak.

"Ahh..~" Benang saliva itu terlihat ketika Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Dengan tidak sabaran Kyuhyun memulai lagi penjelajahannya ditubuh Sungmin. _Gamers_ muda itu menjilat nikmat leher Sungmin yang membuat sang empu leher mendongkakan kepala dan menggigit kecil bibir mungilnya yang menandakan ia amat menikmati perlakuan sang anak pada tubuhnya.

"Uhh.. terus hisap disanah kyuhh.." Sungmin menekan kepala Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhun menemuka satu titik sensitif di lehernya. Kyuhyun tidak mensia-siakan perintah yang Sungmin tunjunkan padanya. Kyuhyun menghisap kuat sekali lagi bagian leher Sungmin yang membuat ia mendengar sekali lagi desahan sang _eomma_ ditelinganya.

"Asshh Kyuhh.." Seakan tak pernah mendapatkan kenikmatan senikmat ini, Sungmin terus mengeluarkan desahan nikmat ketika sang anak terus mengerjai tubuhnya dengan lidah nakal dan tangan lihai yang mampu membuat Sungmin merasakan surga dunianya.

Kyuhyun mengelus pelan pinggul Sungmin membuat sang empu menaikan pinggulnya dan membuat Kyuhyun membuka celana tidur serta _underwear pink_ yang sekarang sudah terlepas dari tubuh sang eomma.

.

Sungmin sadar kalau sekarang tubuhnya telah ditelanjangi sang anak, tetapi nafsu yang Kyuhyun bangkitkan di dalam dirinya lebih mendominasi dari pikiran warasnya.

Sungmin merasakan benda basah tengah menggelitik pelan 2 bulatan menggemaskan yang ada di dada nya. "Ughh.. Kyuhh.." Tetapi ia membiarkan Kyuhyun meneruskan aksinya. Kenikmatan ini sungguh salah jika ia lewatkan. Ia bahkan lupa bahwa sosok yang tengah menindihnya ini adalah anak kandungnya.

"Ming, tak tahukah kalau aku sudah menantikan saat-saat seperti ini? Ketika kau mendesah nikmat seperti itu dibawah kungkuhanku. Ahh desahan nikmat mu mampu membuat bagian selatanku menegang, Sayang.." Dengan kurang ajar nya kyuhyun berbicara kata-lkata nakal kepada sang ibu yang tengah di tindih nya. Tetapi sepertinya sang ibu tidak menganggap kata-kata kurang ajar yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun adalah sebuah pelecehan, terbukti dengan kembali terlihat semburat merah di pipi nya yang menandakan kalau ia amat tersanjung oleh apa yang Kyuhyun katakan.

"Kyu... Jangan membuat ku malu begitu~" Sungmin mulai bertingkah seperti seorang yang tengah merajuk kepada kekasih nya. Bahkan namja yang terlihat lebih muda dari pada umurnya itu menutup wajah nya yang memerah karena Kyuhyun _'menggombali nya'_

"Kkkk~" kekehan pelan terdengar dari lelaki yang tengah menciumi perut berisi milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun menjilati pusar Sungmin dan mulai mengelus pelan _Junior _berukuran sedang milik ibu nya yang membuat tubuh sang ibu bergetar pelan saat menerima elusan itu.

"Ughh.. lebih cepat Kyuhh.." Tubuh Sungmin bergetar hebat ketika tangan lihai sang anak mulai mengocok cepat _Junior_nya dan lidah nakal Kyuhyun tengah menjilati lubang merah muda yang tengah berkedut meminta perhatian lebih.

.

Kyuhyun menggesekan jari telunjuk panjang miliknya ke _hole_ merah muda itu dan mulai memasukan jari telunjuknya ke lubang sempit yang akan menjadi sumber kenikmatan nya malam ini.

"Akhh.. Kyuh.." pekikan pelan Sungmin terdengar ketika sang anak mulai mengeluar-masukan jari telunjuk yang telah bersarang di _hole_ nya dengan cepat dan tepat menyentuh titik kecil yang ada di _hole_ tersebut.

"Oushh.. ohh Kyuhh lebih cepat sayangh~ yeah seperti ituhh ouhh~" Desahan-desahan nikmat milik Sungmin terus terdengar kala ketiga jari Kyuhyun yang bersarang di _hole_ nya terus menyentuh titik kejut yang ada di dalam lubang sempit itu dengan mulut yang tengah mengulum nikmat_ junior_ mungil milik Sungmin.

Sungmin merasa perut nya tengah menegang kencang ketika Kyuhyun menghisap kuat kepala_ junior_ nya. "Kyuhh sebentar lagih.. aku ingin keluarh." Sungmin merapatkan paha nya hingga membuat kepala Kyuhyun terjepit di antara dua sisi paha nya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang keluar dari lubang penis nya.

"Ouhhh.. Kyuhhh~" nafas Sungmin kian tersenggal kala tubuhnya seolah tak mampu menahan sengatan kenikmatan yang tengah mendera.

.

Slurrpp slurppp

.

Kyuhyun menelan habis cairan kental yang keluar dari lubang kemaluan Sungmin. Menikmati cairan putih itu. Seolah cairan itu adalah hal yang paling ia tunggu sepanjang hidupnya.

"Shh.. Kyuhh.. Cukuph~" Sungmin mengelus surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun saat merasakan tubuh nya terjengkit kembali karena Kyuhyun tidak berhenti menjilati kemaluan nya dan menggerakan ketiga jarinya pelan di dalam _hole _sempit yang sekarang agak melebar.

Tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun mulai bergerak bangun dari posisi menindih Sungmin. Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah serta tubuh indah Sungmin yang tengah tergeletak pasrah di atas ranjang yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Demi Tuhan inilah hal Kyuhyun inginkan dari dulu. Melihat jelas tubuh indah orang yang ia cintai tanpa perlu mengintip diam-diam ketika sang empu tengah mandi dan menggunakan tubuh montok ibu nya sebagai fantasi liar nya setiap hari.

Kyuhyun menjilati bibir nya melihat Sungmin yang tengah mengangkankan kakinya dengan mata sayu yang tengah menatapnya.

"Kyuh~ masukih _eomma_~" Suara menggoda milik Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun membuka semua kain yang berada di tubuh nya lalu melempar asal dan kembali menindih sang _eomma_.

"Ayo kita mulai sayangh.." _Smirk_ itu kembali terlihat ketika Kyuhyun lebih melebarkan selangkangan Sungmin dan menggesekan penis miliknya _ke single hole_ Sungmin lalu memasukan Penis super besar nya ke lubang sempit sang _eomma_.

"Akhh! Kyuhh!~"

.

.

.

Decitan ranjang terdengar menandakan bahwa kegiatan ranjang yang tengah di lakukan pasangan Ibu dan anak ini belum selesai walaupun jam sudah menunjukan jam empat pagi. Desahan dan pekikan kenikmatan terdengar jelas kala kepala penis Kyuhyun terus menumbuk titik spot yang ada di hole Sungmin sehingga membuat Sungmin yang tengah menungging itu mendongkakan kepala nya dan mencengkram seprai di bawah nya dengan kuat.

"Shh ouhh.. Eommah.. kau nikmat sekalihh.." Kyuhyun terus menunggangi tubuh sang ibu dan terus melesakan penis besar nya kedalam hole Sungmin, dan sesekali meremas gemas pantat montok yang ada dihadapannya.

Sungmin menggoda Kyuhyun_! Namja_ manis itu mengetatkan _single hole_ nya sehingga membuat penis yang sejak tadi bersarang di lubang sempit itu berkedut-kedut menandakan bahwa sang empu tidak bisa menahan lama lagi puncaknya.

"Shhh,, apa begini nikmat, Sayangh?" Sambil terus melonggar-sempitkan _hole_ miliknya, Sungmin menengokan kepalanya kebelakang, membuat wajah menggoda miliknya menghadap langsung dengan wajah seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan wajah nya juga.

"Shith! Kau menggoda ku Lee Sungminh! Ouhh fuckh ini sangat nikmath..~" Kyuhyun semakin brutal menghujam Spot Sungmin dengan _Junior_ besarnya. Ia membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya sehingga membuat dada telanjang miliknya bertubrukan langsung dengan punggung milik sang _eomma_ yang bertebaran kissmark karena sejak tadi Kyuhyun yang membuat tanda-tanda itu. Kyuhyun meremas dada kanan sungmin dengan tangan kiri yang mengocok cepat _junior_ Sungmin yang sudah berkedut hebat menandakan sang empu _junior_ tidak tahan lagi mengeluarkan _sperma_ nya.

"Kyuhh~ _eomma_ tak tahan lagihh.. ahh ingin keluarhh~" Denyutan genital Kyuhyun makin terasa di _hole_-nya.

"shh.. bersamah sayangh..."

"AKH~ aahh~" bersamaan dengan hentakan kuat yang _junior_ Kyuhyun lakukan tepat ke _spot hole_ sungmin, kedua insan itu mengeluarkan cairan kental yang sejak tadi tertahan di ujung penis mereka.

Hosh~hosh~

Deru nafas saling bersahutan. Menandakan kedua insan ini tengah mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyak nya.

Sungmin menangis dalam dia. Ia tak pernah menyangka kala dirinya benar-benar melakukan _sex_ yang selama ini ia dambakan dengan anak kandung nya sendiri. Biarlah dosa ini ia tanggung bersama Kyuhyun. Karena seperti nya, ia mulai merasakan debaran-debaran aneh yang sejak tadi mengganggu dada nya. _**Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun, anak kandung nya sendiri.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Flashback**

.

.

_Sosok kecil yang tampan terlihat berlari ke arah lelaki dewasa berwajah manis yang tengah duduk tenang sambil membaca buku di halaman rumah mereka._

"_Eomma~" sosok kecil itu berusaha menggapai-gapai bangku yang tengah di duduki seseorang yang ia sebut dengan 'Eomma' itu. Berusaha agar diri nya mampu menaiki bangku yang bahkan menenggelamkan tubuh kecilnya. Sosok yang ia panggil 'Eomma' tadi terkekeh pelan dan membantu sang anak untuk duduk di sisi sebelahnya._

_Sosok kecil itu –Kyuhyun- menyerahkan buku gambar yang sejak tadi ia genggam dan menunjukan gambar yang ia buat kepada sang Eomma._

_Sang eomma menyerit bingung ketika melihat gambar kedua orang dewasa tengah memakai jas sambil bergandengan tangan. Terlihat inisial __**CKH love LSM**__ di sisi kanan atas buku gambar itu._

"_ini siapam, chagi?" Sungmin –nama Eomma Kyuhyun- mengelus sayang rambut ikal milik sang anak yang tengah tersenyum memandangnya. Yang mampu membuat diri nya ikut tersenyum kala melihat senyum tampan sang anak._

"_Yang sebelah kiri itu aku dan yang di kanan itu eomma. Bu guru menyuruh Kyu untuk menggambar cita-cita apa yang akan Kyu lakukan ketika Kyu besar nanti. Dan cita-cita Kyu adalah menikahi eomma. Kelak kalau Kyu sudah besar dan punya banyak uang, Kyu akan menikahi eomma. Kita akan hidup bahagia selamanya hihi"_

_Sungmin tergelak hebat mendengar penuturan anak nya. Ia tak menyangka jika anak nya bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu. Kyuhyun menyerit tidak suka kala melihat sang eomma malah mentertawakan cita-cita nya. Sosok kecil itu mengerucutkan bibir nya pertanda ia benar-benar kesal atas perlakuan sang eomma._

"_Eomma kenapa tertawa? Kyu serius eomma~ Kyu akan menikahi eomma kelak. Maukah eomma menunggu Kyu dewasa, menikah dengan Kyu dan kita akan hidup bahagia selamanya?"_

_Sungmin terkekeh kembali. Ia mengelus sayang pipi Kyuhyun dan berujar "kkk kau lucu nak~ Geurae, Eomma akan menunggu mu besar lalu menikah dengan mu dan kita akan hidup bahagia selamanya."_

.

.

.

**FIN!**

.

.

.

Nyahahaha IGE MWOYAAA IGEE #plakplak

Maaf kalo ide ceritanya terlalu mainstream dan bagian NC nya terlalu bertele-tele. Sumpah saya ga jago bikin NC XD

Ini FF comeback ku (?) setelah 1 tahun menghilang dari dunia per-ff-an (?) ya walaupun karya ku gaada yang bagus, kayanya aku bakal balik lagi menulis~ tapi itu juga tergantung jadwal ya~ jadwal kuliah ku padat banget dan pasti bakal susah banget luangin waktu buat nulis. Tapi aku bakal terus menulis kalau emang aku ada waktu senggang~ kkk

Aku juga mau post ulang FF lama ku ke akun ini. Soal nya aku lupa semua pw akun lama ffn ku /sobs/ Semoga readers semua menerima kembali kedatanganku dengan baik ya (?)

Saya menerima keritik dan saran tetapi tidak untuk flame~ jadi kalau ada kekurangan di ff ku, mohon dikasih tau baik-baik dimana letak kesalahannya.

.

Ohiya! Happy birthday, ayah! Sarangek lopek lopek muah

.

Udah segitu aja cuap cuap nya~ Have a nice day KMSdeul~

.

Contact me on twitter : . Mingpouty mention for followback~

.

Nah terakhir... Anak baik itu pasti ninggalin review ;) kkk


End file.
